


Bachata Bucky

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bachata, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You take Bucky to a bachata dance class





	Bachata Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I love to dance the bachata and wondered what it'd be like to dance it with Bucky :)

“Remind me why we’re doing this,” Bucky whined as he clambered out of the car. You smiled as you got out and shut the door.

“We’re doing it because it’s fun, and I’m hoping it’ll help you relax.” You had signed Bucky up for some bachata dancing lessons, knowing he’d likely complain about it until he started doing it. He was just nervous about doing something new with a group of strangers. You put your hand in his to reassure him. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Bucky huffed in response, not wanting to acknowledge the point you made about him needing to relax. He still didn’t understand why you chose bachata rather than swing dancing. Swing dancing was something he remembered doing in the ‘40s. Bachata was something he’d never heard of until you mentioned the classes you’d signed him up for. He voiced this opinion on the way toward the door.

“There are a few reasons,” you started to explain. “For one thing, I wasn’t sure how swing would affect your PTSD. I didn’t want you to start remembering things that happened during your time in the war. Or what happened afterward.” Bucky nodded at this explanation. “Second, it’s ok to do something new, and I want you to have fun. Lastly, if Steve heard that we were going swing dancing, he would’ve wanted to bring Sharon along. I wouldn’t have been able to stand all their lovey-dovey PDA!” Bucky laughed at that, causing you to chuckle.

Bucky opened the door for you when you reached it. When you stepped inside, you heard your name being called. Marissa, one of the teachers, came up and hugged you. “How’ve you been? We haven’t seen you in a little while! I hope you haven’t been too busy with work. And who’s this, a new boyfriend?”

You laughed at Marissa’s burst. Bucky had come up behind you, prompting the last question. “I’m doing well, Marissa. And this is Bucky, one of my friends from work,” you said, dodging the boyfriend question. You gently pushed Bucky forward. “Bucky, this is Marissa. She’s one of the best dancing teachers around.” He stuck out his hand, letting Marissa shake it. She grinned as she took his hand, then pulled Bucky into a hug. Bucky stiffened, looking back at you. When he saw your reassuring smile and nod, he relaxed and hugged Marissa back.

When Marissa let Bucky out of the hug, she winked at you. “Friend from work, huh? Maybe I should start working where you’re at if there are a bunch of hotties like him working there!” You giggled.

“Believe me, you wouldn’t be able to keep up! There are quite a few good looking guys at my workplace, though I will admit Bucky is the best looking hottie around,” you responded. Bucky blushed at your compliment and ducked his head.

“Not really sure about that, Y/N,” Bucky mumbled.

“Cute and humble. Even better! Let’s see how well he picks up on bachata,” Marissa said. With that, she clapped and got everyone’s attention.

“I know many of you know how to dance bachata, but we have a few beginners here tonight, so I’ll start with the basics,” Marissa started. You slipped your hand into Bucky’s, reassuring him. Marissa continued. “Now, for you beginners, bachata is easy. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

She started doing the basic. Bucky nudged you.

“What?” You whispered.

He smiled. “Seems easy enough,” he whispered back. “Maybe even easier than swing.”

“Told you,” you smiled back. “Now pay attention!”

The lesson went well after that. Bucky learned quickly, even though there were a few mistakes here and there. You always showed him how to correct them, and Marissa helped when you couldn’t. Bucky seemed to enjoy himself immensely. Even though the class was tiring, there were smiles on both of your faces at the end.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Bucky?” Marissa asked as she came up to you after the class ended.

“I definitely did,” Bucky answered enthusiastically. “I’m already looking forward to the next class!”

You laughed. “And to think, you were nervous to come!” Marissa joined in your laughter.

Bucky grinned sheepishly. “What can I say? I was nervous, but I can do anything if you’re with me, Y/N.” He kissed your hair. Marissa’s eyebrow shot up.

“Oh dear. She’s giving us the eyebrow. Now might be a good time to run,” you joked.

“Nah,” Marissa smirked. “Don’t believe the ‘just friends’ bit is all.”

Bucky shook his head. “She’s caught on to us, doll. Funny how Marissa just met me tonight and already figured what the rest of our friends haven’t.” The other Avengers hadn’t realized that you and Bucky were dating yet.

“To be fair, they can be pretty obtuse when it comes to seeing what’s right in front of them,” you remarked, kissing Bucky on the cheek. “And it’s fairly new, anyway. Hasn’t been longer than a month yet.”

“Well, I think you two are pretty cute together,” Marissa said. “Think you’ll keep this class as a date night?”

Bucky nodded. “Definitely, whenever we can. I loved learning something new tonight. You’re a great teacher, Marissa.”

“Thanks, Bucky. It helped that you had Y/N with you too- she’s really good as well.”

“Yeah, having the right partner definitely helps,” Bucky agreed.

You smiled. “Y'all are too nice. Now I should Bucky back before everyone starts getting suspicious.”

Bucky couldn’t wait to get home so that he could practice dancing bachata with you.


End file.
